


immortal - prologue

by devilatmydoor



Series: immortal [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilatmydoor/pseuds/devilatmydoor
Summary: For as long as Ashton could remember he was a vampire; He was never given the choice to be anything else. He refused to join a coven spending most of his time alone- apart from when he’d hunt- until he met Luke.**mentions of blood, violent elements**
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944826
Kudos: 1





	immortal - prologue

Ashton was fine on his own- he had convinced himself he was better off alone than being in a coven of other vampires. Ashton wasn't given the choice whether or not to age after turning 26- he was destined to be young forever. Ashton didn't want the life he was given nevertheless he became accustomed to his lifestyle. 

He refused to sleep in a coffin- he wasn't going to give up his bed no matter what. He could no longer eat food, blood was the only thing passing his lips. After killing rats and chickens for months he sank his teeth into his first human and never went back. He could survive off of animal blood but he refused unless he had no prospects of human flesh to fulfill his craving. 

Ashton was used to living alone in his mansion, he got lonely but he grew accustomed to the silence, never intended on finding someone he could spend his time with. Not once did he fathom the idea of giving someone a choice whether to die from his bite or live forever until he met Luke. 

Luke lost his wife during childbirth leaving him to raise a daughter on his own; he struggled to move on from his wife’s death and parent a newborn. If it wasn’t for his daughter he would welcome death with open arms to end his suffering. Ashton wanted to give him a new life where he could escape death and live forever young. Ashton drained Luke to the brink of death, giving him the choice to drink Ashton's blood or die in the cemetery where Luke's wife laid to rest- ultimately where Ashton found him. 

Luke was in no position to leave his daughter, Lydia would be completely alone, so he chose to live forever. Luke and his daughter moved in with Ashton as he learned how to prey on humans to feed their neverending craving for blood. Ashton educated him on everything he needed to know, gave him a necklace to protect him in the sunlight so they'd be less suspicious. Ashton taught him to not only drink blood from humans but attack them in a way it looked like an animal attack, so they could continue to hunt undetected. 

Although Luke knew his craving would be full when he fed on humans but he couldn't hunt them despite Ashtons best efforts to teach him. Ashton ridiculed Luke for hunting animals such as rats, birds, and chickens. Ashton only fed off of animal blood to survive, he'd never live off of their blood alone. Ashton aided in taking care of Lydia while Luke was hunting, they’d take turns reading her bedtime stories and tucking her in. She’d wake up and snuggle with Luke until she became comfortable with Ashton and would cuddle with him in the morning. 

Their family was the talk of the town seeing as it was the late 1800’s with a young girl that had 2 fathers. Luke and Ashton were proud of their family. Not only were they extremely protective of her, however, but they also spoiled her. She had an entire room full of toys, dresses, and everything in between that she needed. They pretended to eat with her so she wouldn’t be as confused, they later explained why they didn’t eat in the ways she did. 

Luke’s daughter, Lydia was turning sixteen and Luke wasn’t sure when it was the ‘right' time to change her - if there ever was a 'right' time. He had many discussions with Ashton on when to do it, they both discussed it would be best to give her all of the information she needed before letting her make such a decision that would alter her life forever. 

Ashton and Luke gave Lydia as much time as was needed, so she could think everything through. Eventually, she decided she wanted to join them because she couldn’t imagine growing old without them, Luke wasn’t ready to turn his daughter into a vampire. Ashton felt comfortable seeing as he watched her grow up in front of him. Ashton and Luke were there for Lydia every step of the way- the grueling process of the human body dying and drinking Luke’s blood to complete the process.

Ashton and Luke hadn’t faced the reality of turning Lydia into a vampire, she was ready to hunt right away wanting to feed instantly. Luke feared she would hunt humans like Ashton, killing 2-3 people a night while Luke was barley killing 3 humans a month. Ashton was ready and willing to teach her his ways the night she was turned but Luke insisted she took her first night as a vampire to recover.

It wasn’t long before Lydia and Ashton were the dynamic hunting duo taking horses to go into different towns and murder humans. Luke was terrified of their lack of self-control as they killed almost 3 families a week, he was paranoid their true identity would be revealed.


End file.
